Ash Ketchum
Ash Ketchum (アッシュ・ケッチャム, Asshu Ketchāmu), is both a fictional character and protagonist of the Sonic Pokémon series created by Yuji Naka and Satoshi Tajiri. He is 10-year-old Pokémon trainer, his dream is to become the greatest Pokémon Master in the world. Pikachu is the only Pokémon he always been travels with to every region he goes to in his journey. His mother is Delia Ketchum. His father has not yet been seen in the series. Ash eventually defeated all the Gym Leaders in Kanto, allowing him to enter in the Pokémon League. Since then, he has continued to travel, journeying through the various regions, making new friends, challenging all the Gym Leaders, entering each region's Pokémon League, and catching new Pokémon while still following his goal of becoming a Pokémon Master. Since this goal is so close to his heart, he sometimes acts a bit rash and rushes to the next battle he can as fast as possible without thinking. "I choose you!" :—Ash's catchphrase when summoning a Pokémon. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor (4kids): Veronica Taylor (English), Rica Matsumoto (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (Galician), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Indonesian), Not Known (Isralian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Turkish), Not Known (Valencian), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) :Voice actor (TPCi/Studiopolis): Sarah Natochenny (English), Junko Takeuchi (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (Galician), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Indonesian), Not Known (Isralian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Turkish), Not Known (Valencian), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Ash wears a few outfits, as seen on the series, he also has black hair and brown eyes, and always wears a cap. Over the past regions he had different caps. Ash has two lighting bolts like - markings underneath each eye. Ash has a narrow, triangular, edgy, tuft of hair in the middle of his forehead, that come to point on the right side. Without the cap, Ash has a cowlick. Kanto Anime Game In Kanto, Ash wears a white and blue short sleeved jacket with pockets have more detail and small gold stripe on the bottom, white collar and sleeves, a black undershirt, blue jeans with light blue cuffs that resemble bracelets, black and white sneakers lack the red dots, green fingerless gloves with light green borders and a red and white cap with a green symbol that resembles the Pokéball symbol on his Alola hat. Also, his belt is missing, and his backpack looks similar to the one he wore in Kalos. Johto In Johto, Ash wears red and white cap with a green stylized "L", but he also wears a jacket that resembles the one he wore in Unova complete with grey pants, black shirt, blue fingerless gloves and blue shoes. Hoenn In Hoenn, Ash appeared with new clothing - a black and red cap with a green Poké Ball on it and wears a blue sleeveless hoodie with gold trim and a white hood, a black short sleeve undershirt with a red stripe, black fingerless gloves with light green borders, light blue jeans with knee stitchings, and blue sneakers. Sinnoh In Sinnoh, Ash appeared with another new outfit, consisting of a black vest with a white collar and yellow stripe, a white short sleeve undershirt, blue cargo jeans, black and red sneakers, and his hat's Poké Ball is blue. Unova In Unova, Ash appeared with a new outfit, new hat and new sneakers, wears a red and white hat with a blue Poké Ball, wears a blue and white hooded jacket with a golden zipper, black baggy jeans, black fingerless gloves with red borders and his red high top sneakers. Kalos In Kalos, Ash wears yet another new outfit, consisting of a blue collared shirt with short sleeves, darker blue jeans, red and white hat and red high top sneakers. Alola In Alola, Ash wears a new outfit different from his previous outfits. He wears a white and blue striped short sleeved loose shirt, brown capris with red outlines with baggy pockets and red folded sleeves at the edge of his capris and shades of blue sneakers. His hat is red, dark blue and gray and the Poké Ball design is white and wears a Z-Ring on his left wrist. * Hair Color: Black * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Brown * Age: 10 * Birthday: May 22 * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery File:AshWGDP055.jpg|Ash weight gain in "Throwing the Track Switch". Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * Misty * Tracey Sketchit * Gary Oak * Samuel Oak * Brock * May * Max * Dawn * Iris * Cilan * Serena (Childhood friend) * Clemont * Bonnie * Lana * Mallow * Lillie * Sophocles * Kiawe *Sonic the Hedgehog (True friend) *Tails the Fox *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy the Hedgehog *Cream the Rabbit *Big the Cat *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Vector the Crocodile *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy the Bee *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat Family * Delia Ketchum (mother) Neutral * Shadow the Hedgehog (to a degree) * Rouge the Bat (to a degree) Rivals * Gary Oak * Trip * Morrison * Tyson * Paul * Barry * Stephan * Bianca Enemies * Eggman Empire ** Doctor Eggman ** Decoe ** Bocoe ** Bokkun * Team Rocket ** Jessie ** James ** Meowth * Team Magma * Team Aqua * Team Galactic * Team Plasma Pokémon * Ash's Pikachu (♂) * Ash's Froakie (♂) * Ash's Fletchling (♂) Currently in rotation In the Unova region, Ash does not keep the same party at all times like he had done previously. Instead, he swaps his on hand Pokémon (with the exception of Pikachu) with ones that are being stored at Professor Juniper's lab, much like he did with his Kingler and Muk in Kanto with Professor Oak. *Pidove → Tranquill → Unfezant (♀) *Oshawott (♂) *Tepig → Pignite (♂) *Snivy (♀) *Egg → Scraggy (♂) *Sewaddle → Swadloon → Leavanny (♂) *Palpitoad (♂) *Roggenrola → Boldore *Krokorok → Krookodile (♂) With Professor Oak This section shows the Pokémon that Ash keeps at Professor Oak's laboratory. * Bulbasaur (♂) * Krabby → Kingler * Muk * Tauros (×30) (♂) * Heracross * Chikorita → Bayleef (♀) * Cyndaquil → Quilava (♂) * Totodile (♂) * Noctowl (shiny) * Egg → Phanpy → Donphan (♂) * Taillow → Swellow (♂) * Treecko → Grovyle → Sceptile (♂) * Corphish (♂) * Torkoal (♂) * Snorunt → Glalie (♂) * Starly → Staravia → Staraptor (♂) * Turtwig → Grotle → Torterra (♂) * Chimchar → Monferno → Infernape (♂) * Buizel (♂) * Gible (♂) * Snorlax (♂) In training This section is for the Pokémon that Ash still owns but are in the care of another Trainer. Some can be called upon at any time if needed. * Primeape * Charmander → Charmeleon → Charizard (♂) * Squirtle Status unknown This section is for Ash's Pokémon whose current whereabouts are unknown. * Gligar → Gliscor (♂) Released This section is for the Pokémon that Ash formally released back into the wild. * Caterpie → Metapod → Butterfree (♂) * Pidgeotto → Pidgeot * Lapras Traded away This section is for the Pokémon that Ash traded away. * Raticate * Aipom (♀) Given away This section is for the Pokémon that Ash gave to another Trainer to keep for themselves. * Beedrill Unofficial This section is for the Pokémon that Ash had bonded with over the course of several episodes but never officially caught. * Haunter * Egg → Larvitar Temporary This section is for the Pokémon that Ash temporarily used. Many of which were rented and belong to another Trainer. * Ponyta → Rapidash * ArbokVoice Actor: Unshō Ishizuka * WeezingVoice Actor: Eric Stuart * MeowthVoice Actor: Michele Knotz * Hoothoot * StaryuVoice Actor: Shin'ichirō Miki * PsyduckVoice Actor: Eric Stuart * SeakingVoice Actor: Eric Stuart * Lombre (♂)Voice Actor: Dan Green * Hitmonlee (♂)Voice Actor: Eric Stuart * Piplup (♂) Voice Actor: Michele Knotz * Sudowoodo (♂) Voice Actor: Bill Rogers * Pachirisu (♂) Voice Actor: Michele Knotz * Raichu * Spoink * Mantyke * Cottonee (♂) Voice Actor: Michele Knotz Achievements Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Early Life When Ash Ketchum was a little boy, Ash went on a field trip. However, during the trip, it started to rain and Ash got separated from his group. Ash was forced to take shelter under a hollow tree. However, he noticed a group of Pokémon who were also seeking shelter from the rain. He invited them inside the tree and the Pokémon kept him safe and warm. This experience is what inspired Ash into becoming a Pokémon trainer. He then enrolled in Professor Oak's Pokémon Summer Camp where he would learn about the basics of Pokémon and being a trainer when he gets older. While looking for a Poliwag, Ash happened upon a young girl and fellow camper named Serena who got lost in the forest while looking for her group. She'd fallen and injured her knee after Poliwag startled her. He wrapped a clean, blue handkerchief with a Poké Ball on each corner around her wounded knee to brace it. But she couldn't get herself up due to the pain, so Ash lent her his hand and helped her stand up. While doing so, he even hugged her. Then he guided her out of the forest and took her back to the campsite. At some point before starting their journeys, Ash was friends with Gary Oak until they both fished out a Poké Ball on both their lines. After arguing about who keeps it, they broke it in two, each keeping one half as a reminder of that day. Synopsis ''Sonic Pokémon'' Kanto Series Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Appearance Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links * Ash Ketchum Wikipedia * Ash Ketchum Pokémon Wiki * Ash Ketchum Heroes Wiki Notes & Trivia * … Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Ketchum Family Category:Pokémon Trainers Category:Pokémon Champions Category:Good Category:Light Category:Protagonists